


Your Words Are All I Breathe

by pipdepop



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, Dutch and Hosea are having none of it, Fluff, M/M, Micah’s a homophobic racist idiot, Short n’ Sweet, feat. a pair of dads gossiping about their son’s love life, the charthur stuff is in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipdepop/pseuds/pipdepop
Summary: Micah catches Arthur and Charles cuddling, and scurries off to tell Dutch. He does not get the reaction he was expecting.Hosea thinks the whole thing is highly amusing.





	Your Words Are All I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I have three major assignments due within the next week, so, naturally, I’m writing fics instead. Apparently if you antagonise Dutch, one of the things Arthur says is “Everyone sees you and Hosea _reading.”_ This stems from that.  
CW for Micah’s racist & homophobic language.
> 
> Title is from ‘When I’m Old’ by Lawson (this popped up in my spotify recommended list and the lyrics gave me distinct vandermatthews vibes, so I had to use it!)

Micah makes his way over to Dutch’s tent, trying not to grin. Now the cowpoke’s in for it. Annoyingly, he still doubts this is enough for Dutch to actually kick him out – they’ve got this annoying _sentimental_ attachment, Dutch raised him or something. But hopefully it’ll put a dent in that blind faith Dutch seems to have in Morgan. And it’ll get his redskin boyfriend out of the picture – Micah hates how silently that big bastard can come up behind you, hates how he always seems to _know_ when Micah is up to his... fundraising activities (look, the box is for gang’s funds, Micah is part of the gang, he doesn’t get why he shouldn’t be allowed to have his share) – Micah can look around there he is, glaring at him, watching his every move like a hawk. Micah had been _wondering_ why the darkie had kept conveniently appearing out of nowhere every time he was just getting into riling up cowpoke.

And now, he knows. Had seen the two of them down the beach, being all tender-like with each other.

_Sodomites._

Trying to keep the smug grin off his face, he raps on the post of Dutch’s tent.

“Boss? You got a minute? Need to speak with you about some... unfortunate news.”

“Come in, Mr. Bell.”

Micah schools his face into something along the lines of solemn concern, and ducks through the flap.

* * *

Hosea schools _his_ face into something that isn’t going to reveal his displeasure as Dutch calls Micah in. But he can’t quite keep his lips from quirking when the man does a double take upon seeing them together. They’re not even doing anything – just sitting next to each other (part of him would have _loved_ to see Micah’s expression if he came in, oh, about an hour from now). But he takes note of the man’s eyes darting around the tent in confusion.

“Miss O’Shea is in town. Treating herself to a bath for the evening, I believe,” he supplies.

“Ah, right, of course. Women eh? Always spending so much time fussin’ over their hair and such.” But Hosea can tell the man’s confused – that may explain Molly’s absence, but not his own presence. Let him guess, Hosea thinks smugly, as he leans just a little into Dutch’s side.

“You said you had some ‘unfortunate news’, Mr. Bell?” Dutch asks pointedly. It takes Micah a beat longer of confused staring, before he straightens.

“Yes boss. Actually it’s a good thing you’re here too Mr. Matthews, I think you’ll want to hear this as well.”

Hosea would rather never hear anything from that weasely man’s mouth again, but he keeps a straight face.

“Oh?”

“Yes indeed. You see, it concerns Mr. Morgan.”

They both stiffen, sitting up straighter.

“Is he all right?” Dutch asks, slipping the bookmark back into their book.

“Oh yes, yes, he’s fine. Well, physically, I assume he’s fine. But I’m afraid, morally, _spiritually,_ he is very, very sick.”

“The hell are you talking about Micah?” Hosea snaps – he’s in no mood for theatrics if it concerns Arthur’s wellbeing, and he doesn’t like the way Micah’s lip is curling in a sort of strange, triumphant sneer.

“I was just taking a constitutional stroll down the beach – and I’m sorry to be the one to have to tell this to you gentlemen, I truly am, I know Mr. Morgan is like a son to you – but I happened to espy Mr. Morgan and Mr. Smith. _Together.”_

Hosea stares back at him blankly, knows Dutch is giving the same expression.

“Together how?” Dutch asks. 

“They were – and I truly am sorry to be the bearer of bad news – but they were lying together on the bank. Mr. Morgan had his head resting on Mr. Smith’s stomach. And Mr. Smith was pettin’ Mr. Morgan’s hair all gentle-like.” When they both continue to stare at him blankly, he seems to feel the need to spell it out for them.

“They were _cuddling,_ boss. Like,” and his voice drops, as if he’s uttering some forbidden word, _ “lovers.”_

There’s silence, as Micah looks between them expectantly. And Hosea wonders how long Dutch is gonna drag this out – God knows _he’s_ having fun, watching as Micah’s smug expression falters when he doesn’t get the reaction he expected from them.

“...And?” Dutch finally asks.

“‘And’? Boss! That means they’re homosexuals, sodomites! Sinners!”

Beneath the blankets that cover their laps, Dutch gives Hosea’s hand a squeeze, so he takes the lead.

“Thieving and murdering are also sins - I wasn’t aware you took issue with such things Mr. Bell. I’m afraid there’s not much room in a gang of outlaws for the evangelically minded...”

It’s rather fun watching him splutter. Kind of like a how cat must feel, watching a mouse that it’s got by the tail.

“What- I, no, I ain’t got any issues with robbin’ and killin’! But, sodomy, that’s – it’s unnatural! Surely upstanding fellas such as yourselves don’t tolerate that sort of shit in your gang?!”

Hosea brushes his thumb across Dutch’s knuckles – Dutch squeezes back. So he quits toying with the mouse, and goes in for the kill.

“Mr. Bell, you are aware that Dutch and I have these... reading evenings?” He gestures to the pair of them – Dutch still has _Pride & Prejudice_ in his lap (Dutch has spent most of the book scoffing at the woes of ‘civilised society’, but Hosea is finding it delightful).

“Well, yeah, sure.” Micah looks between the two of them, nonplussed.

“Tell me, Mr. Bell – what is it exactly you think we _do_ these evenings? Or were you genuinely under the impression that we just read?”

It’s a good job both Hosea and Dutch are good at poker. Because it’s easy to see in Micah’s face, the _exact_ moment that it clicks. And his expression would send lesser men howling.

Micah gapes at them like a fish, before he mumbles something and scarpers. They wait until they can’t hear his hurried footsteps anymore, before they break down snickering.

“Oh, we are cruel, cruel men,” Dutch half giggles, half groans into his shoulder, while Hosea muffles his laughter in Dutch’s hair.

“Not our fault he’s a fool,” he chuckles, no heat in the words. They disagree on many things, Micah being one of them, but they don’t argue now. Not here, not on nights like this. Hosea huffs one more laugh before they straighten up. Dutch is still smiling, but his eyes are soft as he gazes at him.

“What’s that look for?” Hosea asks as he readjusts the blanket around their shoulders.

“Ah, nothin’. Just remembering another couple of young men, on another lake shore... Remember that?”

“Yes I do,” Hosea answers flatly, “and I’m thinking I’d better run out and tell Arthur to put a blanket down before he plans on doing anything else beyond ‘cuddling’.”

“Don’t you dare,” Dutch mock threatens, slinging an arm around Hosea and tugging him close. Hosea lets him, settling against Dutch’s chest with a sigh, enjoying the quiet moment for a minute or two. But then Dutch’s thumb, rubbing up and down Hosea’s arm, pauses.

“Wait... so you think _Arthur_ is the one who...?”

Hosea sits back up, raising an eyebrow at Dutch.

“Does it matter?”

“No, no, of course not. Just, he’s usually one to take charge of a situation...”

“What’re you trying to imply, Dutch Van der Linde?” Hosea teases, prodding him in the ribs for good measure.

“Nothing! Just... surprised, is all. Didn’t think he’d allow himself that... vulnerability.”

He seems genuinely thoughtful, so Hosea just hums, settling back against him.

“He’s a sensitive soul at heart, you know that. Besides, I’m sure Charles looks after him well.”

“Hmm...” Dutch’s hand had settled on his knee, but now it trails upwards, thumb rubbing along his inner thigh.

“Like I look after you?” he murmurs huskily against the shell of Hosea’s ear. But Hosea just huffs, swats at his hand.

“Randier than a damn teenager, I swear... Finish the chapter first. I want to hear what Elizabeth has to say to Mr. Darcy’s proposal.”

**Author's Note:**

> *The next day*  
Dutch: Now, when making love with another man, it’s very important that you-  
Arthur: Stop  
Dutch: I just want you to know these things, because it’s important that both you and partner enjoy yourselves, and-  
Arthur: Dutch I am thirty-six years old  
Dutch: I know, but when you take someone to bed it’s important to-  
Arthur: Dutch please  
Dutch: And as for lubrication-  
Arthur: Hosea, save me D:
> 
> Writing these silly short fics is a great way to <strike>procrastinate</strike> de-stress from uni work – but promise I’ll have some of the other stuff (pre-game series revolving around Copper, some more ArthurxAlbert etc) once all my assignments are finished!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading <3


End file.
